puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dendrite Island (Meridian)
Dendrite Island is an outpost island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Mother Lode ; Shipyard : Man Over Board ;Dusted buildings : Rockin' Rowboats (shipyard) : Crystal Balls (iron monger) Government Dendrite is controlled by Notorious (Meridian). History Dendrite Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A rock near the southeastern pond reads, "This island were fashioned by Nazdar." The name Dendrite comes from a microscopic crystal formation of alloys. A dendrite is a branching, treelike crystal between metals in an alloy, that when grouped have a forest like quality when seen through a microscope. On 2005-07-16, Dendrite became the first outpost island on Viridian to be blockaded three times as well as the most contested outpost island. On 2005-08-20, Dendrite became the first outpost island on Viridian to be blockaded four times. It also became the first island to be successfully defended three consecutive times on this date. On 2005-08-28, Dendrite became the first island on Viridian to be blockaded five times as well as becoming the first island to be successfully defended four consecutive times. This also gave it the distinction of being the most contested island on the ocean. On 2005-09-03, Dendrite became the first island on Viridian to be blockaded six times and also became the first and only island to be successfully defended five consecutive times. Requiem Period 2005-06-18 to 2006-03-13 Requiem colonized this island after they took control of it on 2005-06-18, building both a fort (Mother Lode) and a shipyard (Rockin' Rowboats). Queen Maharet declared a mineral theme for the naming of buildings on Dendrite. Queen Maharet also named Robertdonald honorary governor of the island for a short time during the early days of Requiem's rule of the island. During Requiem's rule of this island, Requiem has ferociously defended it from attack. Requiem has successfully defended Dendrite five times and have reciprocated war each time, turning the waters around this island into the ocean's largest ship graveyard. Ships should take care when entering her port lest they too wish to be added to her sunken collection. Blockades : 2005-06-18, Requiem takes Dendrite in an uncontested sinking blockade. : 2005-06-25, In a sinking blockade that took three rounds, Requiem successfully defended Dendrite from Royal Empire despite being outnumbered approximately 3 to 1. Part way through round two, Royal Empire cut their losses and pulled out of the blockade. During the battle, Royal Empire lost several war brigs, a war frigate and a few smaller vessels while Requiem lost only a cutter. : 2005-07-16, initiated a non-sinking blockade at the request of Requiem in an effort to make sure that Dendrite III and did not take place simultaneously. Scuppering Seven Seas and Requiem had an agreement between allies that Scuppering Seven Seas would not show up for this blockade. Before the end of the third round, however, Euphoria dropped a war chest and Requiem returned the war declaration. Moros de Mindanao scored the most points in round three, but their points did not count for contention. Instead, the round was counted for the defenders. : 2005-08-20, In a sinking blockade that took three rounds, Requiem successfully defended Dendrite from RiddleMakers. RiddleMakers lost two war frigates, a war brig, and a few cutters and sloops while Requiem suffered no losses. RiddleMakers did not seriously contest Dendrite after round one. : 2005-08-28, On a day that featured four simultaneous blockades, Dendrite was the only island successfully defended in a four-round sinking blockade. Requiem was outnumbered by Pheonix Rising by better than 3 to 1 throughout the first three rounds of the battle. Requiem initially had trouble getting jobbers for the blockade due to the ocean's other blockades and quickly fell behind in round one. Part way through the round, when all hope of winning the round was lost, the order was given to Requiem ships to focus on sinking Pheonix Rising's ships. Pheonix Rising easily won round one with a score of nearly 300 to around 100 but suffered heavy losses. In round two, Requiem staffed a war frigate and a war brig and completely dominated the round. Pheonix Rising's fleet was decimated in this round, losing several sloops and cutters as well as approximately seven war brigs. Round three was close, ending in favor of Requiem with a score of 166 to 103. However, by this time Pheonix Rising had been reduced to using merchant brigs in a last ditch effort to take control of Dendrite. The climax of the round and the blockade occured when Requeim sank a merchant brig by repeatedly ramming it with a war frigate. Round four was largely uncontested by Pheonix Rising, ending in favor of Requiem, 167 to 2. Pheonix Rising lost approximately twelve war brigs, six merchant brigs and several cutters and sloops. Requiem, however, lost no ships during the blockade. : 2005-09-03, In a sinking blockade that took three rounds, Requiem easily defended Dendrite from Spirits Of Atlantis. Requiem did lose a War Brig in the battle but not before it sank a War Frigate and several War Brigs. Spirits of Atlantis did not seriously contest Dendrite after round 1. : 2005-12-18, Requiem and Children of Chaos played hosts to a special Event Blockade. This blockade was non-sinking and each round involved a competion for prizes. 2006-03-13, Requiem transferred the island to -'Star Explorers'-. : 2006-08-06, -'Star Explorers'- successfully defended the island from the attack of Vanguard in a four-round sinking blockade. 2006-09-25, -'Star Explorers'- transferred the island to Shadow Knights. 2006-11-06, Shadow Knights transferred the island to Imperial Coalition. : 2008-01-26, Imperial Coalition successfully defended the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2008-05-25, Imperial Coalition successfully defended the island from the attack of Vanguard in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2008-06-01, Imperial Coalition successfully defended the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2008-07-12, Imperial Coalition successfully defended the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag The All-Consuming Flame in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2008-08-09, Imperial Coalition successfully defended the island from the attack of Dragon Lords in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Dragon Lords pulled out after the second round. : 2008-09-13, Vanguard took Dendrite in an uncontested non-sinking blockade. : 2009-01-11, Antheas won the island in a classic blockade. The blockade was sinking as Vanguard had an existing war dec against Antheas. Antheas won the first round and Vanguard the second, the third was won by vanguard as Antheas helped their allies at Garden Cradle. Antheas just won the last two rounds, with the final round being decided by just 2 points. : 2009-01-18, Vanguard took Dendrite in a minimally contested non-sinking blockade. : 2009-03-1, Vanguard successfully defended the island against an attack by the Brigand King flag The All-Consuming Flame. : 2009-07-11, Vanguard successfully defended against Blue Mooners Inc. : 2009-11-7, Regnum Irae successfully blockaded Dendrite winning 3 rounds to zero. : 2009-11-15, Regnum Irae successfully defended against Ultimate Phantoms and The Gods of Rum. : 2009-11-22, Awakened Death took the island. Also dropping a chest were Black Sea Candet. : 2009-11-28, Awakened Death successfully defended against What A Ride. : 2009-12-5, What A Ride took the island 3 rounds to nil from Awakened death. : 2010-02-20, Rum Soaked Devils took the island from Cool Side of the Pillow, having pulled out after losing the 1st and 2nd rounds. : 2010-10-24, took the island from Rum Soaked Devils, winning rounds 2-4 after losing the first round. : 2011-03-05, Legacy defended the island from Pillars of Confidence in the first Blockade Pond, after PoC pulled out late in round 2.